gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GS-01 Strike Gundam
The GS-01 Strike Gundam also referred to Gundam Series - 01 by the E.F.F, is the General Purpose Mobile Suit that was featured in Mobile Suit Strike Gundam Its primary pilots is Daigo Kazama Technology & Combat Characteristics The Strike Gundam was given to Earth Federation Forces by Juan Andrei and his Company. The Gundam itself is part of the Gundam project series that was created by the Mobile Suit Research Institute.The Strike Gundam was primarily designed for multi-mode mobile suit and thus the unit itself had much Battle Pack to counter the situation it faced. Unknown to Earth Federation, Juan Andrei had installed the Solar Core on the Gundam to improved its capabilities and allow it pilots to handle any of it's enemy easily. The Gundam is one of the Earth Federation symbols of power. Armaments *'X-105 Beam Gun' : 'The basic long ranged weapon of the Strike Gundam. This is the primary weapon for the Gundam in mid to long range battle and able to destroy a CMS-01 Zaku Alpha in a single shot. *'X-110 G-Bazooka : 'Optional weapon for the Gundam that based on standard bazooka. due it was a conventional weapon the Gundam gain much advantage by using it also it is usable in underwater unlike the Beam Gun. The disadvantage of the Bazooka is that the size and weight of the Bazooka itself is too big and making it sometimes hard to to balance and to control it. *'B.A.S-01 Beam Saber (Beam Assault Saber) : 'The close ranged weapon of the Strike Gundam. The length of the beam saber can be adjust for different combat situations and is also strong enough to destroy CMS-01 Zaku Alpha. *'Strike Hammer : Another optional weapon for the Strike Gundam. The Strike Hammer is a large spike ball attached to a chain.It was used by the Gundam for melee ranged weapon. The Gundam able to throw or swing the Hammer to damage its opponent with the sheer mass of the Hammer. *'B.A.J-02 Beam Javelin (Beam Assault Javelin)' : 'Another 2nd optional weapon for the Strike Gundam. The Beam Javelin is powerful enough to pierce a Mobile Suits. *'S.E.S-11 S-Shield (Solar Energy Shield) : The Shield of the Gundam was made to be thicker and sturdier so that it can withstand any attacks such as energy based attacks and conventional weapon as it is made of Solar but, the Gundam unable to withstand attacks such as Zlagore Cannon because the Shield had limited strength to hold a blast such like that or otherwise the Gundam will perished. System Features *'Battle Packs System' : When in mid battle, the Strike Gundam able to be equipped or attached by a Battle Pack that change its arm and legs or give it's armor for full defense. *'Solar Burst System' : Usable after the the Solar Core code was unlocked. * Core Block System : The Gundam also feature a unique system the core block system. It allows the Gundam to re-combined and also allowing the Core Striker as a form of escape when the Gundam is in truly danger and unable to combat it's opponent anymore. * Power Recharger System : Is a wireless transfer energy system that was built into the Gundam and Aegyptus means that when the Mobile Suit run out of energy it can recharge without coming back to the ship and it tooks a minutes to fully recharged. Still on a battlefield even a few seconds could mean death so it is advisable for a machine to only perform the maneuver when they have covering fire. History The Strike Gundam was one of the units that was constructed by M.S.R.I, as part of their Gundam Series Project. Built to be Earth Federation strongest mobile suit, the Gundam itself is designed highly faster than any other MS in its era and was equipped with powerful weapons and given a Battle Packs to suit itself to battle any of its opponents in any conditions. During the year 212 N.E; The Gundam was escorted to the colony Neltra to be given to the Federation but, on the way to be put into the Hangar a bunch of Cosmo Dominic forces consist of 3 Zaku Alphas was sent to destroy the MS However, Daigo Kazama a 15 years old boy was there and use the suit and able to drive the two Zaku Alphas and defeat one. Daigo later decided to return the machine back it's place and The Federation retrieved the suit to the base Juan find the machine was scractched but he relieved that the machine wasn't destroyed by the 3 Zaku Alphas later Daigo with Derick and Romary sneak up to find the MS and eventually Daigo the first one who find it and told Juan that he the one who piloted the machine at the yard Juan himself didn't believe that Daigo pilot the machine when the 10 Zaku Alphas arrive to destroy the Colony Neltra, Daigo once again pilot the Gundam this time accompanied by two G-Fighter to face the 10 Zaku Alphas. Trivia *Do not confused it with the Strike Gundam from Gundam SEED Category:Gundam Category:Mobile Suits Category:New Era Mobile Suits